Shall We Dance?
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: A series of one-shots of different times Regina and Robin have danced.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This came about after thinking about how cute it'd be to see Regina teaching Robin about modern day things. I love this ship so much already and it's so much fun to write for them! I hope you enjoy! This is a very special one for me as it's my 150th published work on this site!**_

* * *

**Robin discovers the radio and tries to persuade Regina to dance.**

* * *

"And what is this?" Robin asked motioning to the black box.

Regina came around his side. "It's called a radio." She answered. "It plays music."

Robin's brow lifted in intrigue. "Does it? Fascinating..." He observed the object curiously. "How does it work?"

She pointed. "Turn that knob there."

He followed her line of sight and placed his hand over the knob, glancing over his shoulder at her to confirm and she nodded. He turned the knob and the radio clicked on and there was a second of static before classical music came softly drifting out of the speakers.

Robin's eyes widened and he leaned down to get a better look at the device, his fingers brushing over the speakers, feeling the soft vibrations against his fingers. "Remarkable." He breathed. "And you are certain this is not magic?"

She laughed softly. "Yes, I'm certain. This world is just very different from ours."

"There's no denying that." He muttered, still fascinated by the device and his fingers formed around another knob. "What does this one do?" He asked and twisted it before she could have a chance to answer him and within a second the sound of a screeching guitar solo came blaring out of the speakers and he jumped back, his hand automatically reaching for the quiver that wasn't there.

"What in God's name..." He turned a panicked look to Regina and she held back a laugh past the smirk on her lips.

She reached over the shut the radio off, finding too much amusement in his reaction.

"It's called rock and roll." She explained.

"This world calls that music?" He remarked in astonishment.

"This world has a variety of music and yes that is one of them."

"Goodness..." He shook his head. "This world is strange."

"It is enjoyable to some."

He raised his brow curiously. "To you?"

She gave a light shrug. "On occasion."

He observed her thoughtfully and then a smirk tugged at his lips, amusement teasing at his eyes. "It does rather suit you."

She scoffed lightly, her brow raising. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

He lifted his shoulders innocently. "Just that...on occasion...you can be quite loud."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as a mischievous smirk crossed her lips. "Oh you have no idea."

He looked back at her in surprise and then he was smirking too. "Is that so?"

She hummed in affirmation, raising her brow pointedly.

"Well then..." His voice dipped lower as he took a few, slow steps toward her and she tried to ignore the fluttering deep inside her. He was so close that she could see every speck of blue in his smothering, warm eyes. "I certainly look forward to finding out."

Anything she might have been able to say got caught in her throat and heat flooded through her body. She could not believe what this man did to her.

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest and part of her wanted to slap that smirk off his lips...while another just as equal part wanted to kiss it off.

He moved away before she could even be tempted and she let out a slow breath through her nose, clearing her head.

She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the flushed skin there and then ran her fingers through her hair, her brow furrowing as she saw him walking back over to the radio.

He turned the radio back on and only flinched slightly at the loud music wafting through and then he moved his hand to the other dial and twisted it back until the classical music came drifting out.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He looked over his shoulder at her with a warm smile and then turned to face her, extending his hand out. "Mi'lady...may I have this dance?"

She stared at his outstretched hand and then looked back at him before scoffing, crossing her arms over her chest as she took a step back. "I don't dance."

His brow twitched as his head turned curiously. "Don't dance? You are a Queen."

"The evil queen if you recall...I didn't really throw very many balls and even so, I was never too fond of dancing."

"Well we will have to change that, won't we?" He took a step closer to her, glancing down at his still outstretched hand.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "You plan on throwing me a ball?"

"I plan on dancing with you." He answered swiftly and then wiggled his fingers, raising his brow expectantly.

Regina rolled her eyes and tightened her arms against her chest, turning her gaze away from him.

"I am beginning to think that you can't dance."

Regina's eyes snapped back to him and she frowned. "I can dance."

"Then prove it."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't have to prove anything to you."

"You're right, you don't...but I think you want to."

She huffed and once again turned to avoid his gaze.

However when she did finally look back to him she was immediately taken in by the pleading look in his eyes and the genuine smile on his lips. Her eyes fell back down to his hand and her stomach flipped at the sight of the lion tattoo practically beckoning her in.

Damn him. Her thoughts growled as she threw her arms to her side and marched forward, placing her hand in his. A thrill shot up her hand and down her spine at their contact and she relaxed somewhat as his smile grew and his fingers wrapped around hers and he drew her in closer.

His other hand slipped around her waist, gripping just above her hip and pulling her even closer. Her other hand found its way to his chest and she felt his heart beating fiercely against her palm.

She couldn't remember the last time she had her hand over someone's heart without the intention of ripping it out of their chest. As grotesquely satisfying as that had been at the time she found this to be immensely more so.

This man had never done anything to harm her and though she was afraid of what he was to her she held no negative feelings toward him. The thought of ripping his heart out even made her sick, after all he was taking such good care of hers. She wanted to protect his heart and more than that she wanted it to rest with her and only in the metaphorical sense.

Her eyes were glued onto his and she felt herself getting lost in them. It was an odd feeling and one she could barely remember having before and she knew a lot had changed since she had. She wasn't sure what it was about him but there was something there that just made her feel so unguarded...and she didn't mind it either.

"You're insufferable." She told him but there was a warmth in her voice and a soft teasing in her eyes.

He grinned back at her. "And yet you're here. I'd say irresistible was the more appropriate word."

She let out a short bark of a laugh. "In your dreams." He was though and they both knew it. The smirk on his lips was more than enough to prove he knew what she actually thought.

"There's no shame in that, Regina. And you needn't worry for the feeling is mutual."

She blinked at him, a smile teasing at her lips. "You find me irresistible?"

"Quite." He gripped her tighter to prove his point and she inhaled sharply. "Don't most?"

She pressed her lips together. "I imagine they find it hard when I'm destroying their lives." And suddenly she hated herself for saying that. Was she trying to push him away?

Yet to her surprise, his brow only twitched and he shook his head in disbelief. "I know what they have said about you...yet I cannot see anything of the sort in the woman that is before me now."

Her eyes softened and a slight smile tugged at her lips. "I have been trying to change."

"Well you appear to be succeeding." He noted and she ducked her head for a moment, trying to hide the genuine smile on her lips.

She cleared her throat and then looked back up at him. "I believe you were going to dance with me? Or are we just standing like this for fun?"

He smirked at her. "Dance we shall, mad'am."

His grip tightened on both her hand and hip and he gave a short nod in the direction they were going to start moving in. He took a few steps and she followed him, their feet moving in perfect sync.

They continued to move in small circles around the room, their eyes never leaving the others. "Very good." He praised with a smile.

"I told you I could dance." She shot back with a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, I stand corrected."

He started to quicken his pace, just slightly to be in perfect time with the music, and she didn't miss a beat in keeping up with him.

"Where did you learn to dance?" She asked him as they continued around the room. "I don't imagine you've been to many balls."

He chuckled softly. "Ah Regina...a man can't reveal all his secrets."

She raised her brow curiously and he simply smirked at her and as there was a slight swell in the music he let go of her hip and spun her outwards and then back in and she was now pressed flesh up against his chest.

She momentarily lost her breath, feeling the warmth of his body seep into her and then they were moving again. No more words were spoken for the remainder of the song as they were too invested in one another and the dance to say anything.

They swayed, and twirled and spun around the room, moving in each other's shadow as if they were one being.

As the song came to its final climax, Robin dropped her hand and slipped his arm around her back and then leaned down to swoop the other under her legs and then she was being lifted off the ground and into his arms.

She let out a small squeak of surprise, threading her arms around his neck and gripping onto him tightly. "Robin!" She protested though it was quickly followed by a small laugh which he joined in with as he spun himself, and her, around until the song finally faded.

A new song quickly followed but they had soon forgotten the music and focused on each other, both slightly out of breath from the dancing and something more.

"Put me down." She demanded unconvincingly.

He smirked. "Is that a command, your majesty?"

"It is, indeed."

His smirk grew into a grin. "And what will you do to me if I don't? Have me beheaded?"

A smirk teased her lips. "Perhaps I'll just steal your heart."

He gave a light shrug. "Go right ahead...though as you've said yourself..." His voice lowered as he met her eyes. "You can't steal something that's been given to you."

Her eyes widened and her breath caught and at his warm, adoring smile, she finally gave in to what she had been wanting to do all day.

Tightening her arms around his neck, she swooped in towards him and pressed her lips against his. A little noise escaped this throat in surprise but he was quickly and eagerly returning her kiss.

They had kissed before but it was only the once and neither really knew where to go from there. Perhaps they were both waiting for the right moment for it to happen again and they had finally found it.

Already swept up in each other they let the moment take over, unleashing all the passion they had built during that dance into that kiss.

She could feel him starting to pull back but she wasn't ready to part from him yet so she gripped the back of his head and kept him pressed against her and she felt a low chuckle rumble in his chest, and he smiled against her mouth before diving back in with her.

"I knew it." He muttered against her lips as they finally parted.

"Knew what?" She breathed.

"That you find me irresistible."

She shook her head in mirth. "Shut up."

And he laughed as she once again leaned in to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Enchanted Forest Robin tries to convince Regina to dance.**

* * *

Never had Regina's castle been so full as for the last several months she had offered her home to all those that wished to stay, yet she had never felt more alone.

Almost every room was occupied; Belle was in the library, the Charming's were in the sitting room with Granny, Red, Gepetto, Archie and Pinocchio, sickeningly fawning over Snow's recent announcement of pregnancy, some of the dwarves were in the kitchen making a mess of the place and much like always she didn't feel welcome with any particular group. She tried to convince herself she didn't want to join them anyway.

She debated going to her vault and working on a way to locate Zelena and perhaps...just perhaps, find a way back to Henry. It was a long shot and she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up but if she lost herself in working on a way perhaps she could succeed.

As she wandered the halls heading in the direction of her vault, she heard music and loud, shouting voices drifting from outside and her brow pressed together curiously.

When she came to the nearest window she peered outside and spotted a group of people dancing around a large fire on the edge of the forest.

With a frown pulling at her lips, she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared outside the group.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she scanned the group, hard to detect any faces amongst the horde of dancing, bouncing bodies. She eventually spotted a few of the dwarves clapping and bouncing on the sidelines while other faces she didn't recognize played various instruments behind them.

Then she heard laughter drift over the music and the sound caused an odd twisting in the pit of her stomach that she chose to ignore.

Within a few seconds the owner of that laughter came into view, happily prancing around the fire, his arm around one of his merry men, a bright, beaming smile on his lips.

As Robin twisted his body in time to the music, his eyes caught the new addition to their party, standing several feet away, an odd look on her face.

He paused and weaved his way through a couple people, a small smirk rising to his lips as their eyes met and her frown deepened.

"Regina." He greeted and the queen's name sent a sudden silence across the group. As the group stopped dancing, the musicians stopped playing and all turned to look at the queen. While she had done nothing in the last few months to warrant such fear there was still an intimidation by her very presence.

Regina's jaw tightened at the crowd's reaction and then turned her attention back to Robin, her eyes narrowing slightly and to her irritation his smirk only grew as he bowed, somewhat mockingly.

"Pardon me, your majesty." He corrected himself.

For a brief moment her eyes flickered to his broad chest, tanned skin poking out from the top of his loose shirt, and heaving from his dancing. Then before he could notice her lingering gaze, her eyes snapped back up to his and she huffed.

"What the hell are you all doing?"

He tilted his head, his smirk growing into a full on smile now as he gestured to the crowd. "What does it look like? We're dancing."

She held back a sigh, pressing her lips together. "Yes but why?"

"Do you need a reason to dance?"

"Dancing is done in celebration. There is nothing to celebrate." She shot back.

"I care to disagree. The witch has not been seen for months, we all have our lives, and it is peaceful. That is more than enough to celebrate, I say."

"If you believe we are safe from Zelena's threats, I dare say you are more thick-headed than I originally thought." She quipped and once again he was smirking and she felt her irritation growing. Was she the only sane one?

"We can't all just sit idly by and wait for something to happen. It has been months and there has not been an inkling of even her presence. It is no harm to anyone to have a little fun."

"It's foolish." She snapped at him.

He simply shrugged in reply. "Perhaps but what fun is life if you do not allow yourself to be foolish sometimes?" His brow rose as he inclined his head toward her. "You should try it, it might do you good."

She gaped at him. "I beg your pardon?"

He smirked at her and opened his arm invitingly toward the group. "Join us."

She eyed him in disbelief and then scoffed as if personally offended by the request. "Not on your life, Hood."

"Very well." He shrugged. "Your loss." The smile returning to his lips, he turned his body, waving his hand towards the musicians. "Play on, men!" He called into the night.

The musicians eyed the queen who was practically glaring a hole into the back of Robin's head, and then glanced between each other before they started to play again.

As soon as the music started Robin was back to moving on his feet and slowly the people around him started to join back in.

Regina narrowed her eyes as she stepped back from them, shaking her head in disbelief.

Imbeciles. All of them….but especially him.

With a huff and a flourish, she turned on her heel and stalked off back towards the castle, leaving the group of fools to themselves.

What she failed to notice as she walked away was the little body sneaking out of the group and toddling after her.

Regina stalked around the edge of the castle until the noise of the crowd was only a distant, irritating buzz.

She stopped at the edge of a hill, staring off at the distant, peaceful mountains.

She knew her twisted half-sister was out there somewhere and she couldn't believe how calm everyone around her seemed to be. She didn't understand how they could all ignore such an imminent threat, focusing instead on the new life the Charming's were going to be bringing into the world or _dancing. _

She scoffed again. How could they possibly even think about dancing? Fun, he had called it. The nerve.

Yet there was a familiar, dreadful feeling twisting in the pit of her stomach and though she'd never admit it, she was a little envious of them.

She thought they were fools but she was envious of their ability to be fools. To let go and feel something other than loneliness and despair.

Robin had offered to her to join them and for the briefest of moments she allowed herself to entertain the idea before she rejected it. She could not dance among them like there was nothing wrong...she could not allow herself to have fun.

Her son was gone and there was an ache that would never go away at the thought of never seeing him again. Her motivation to find Zelena was the only thing keeping her from using that damned sleeping curse on herself, though the thought did regularly cross her mind on bad days.

There was no time for fun and no place for it as far as she was concerned.

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a tugging at the back of her dress. She whipped her head around, her fingers curling, all ready to fight off whatever decided to get near to her - be it one of her sister's flying monkeys or a simple rabbit from the forests.

Her face immediately softened when her eyes landed on not an animal but a small boy, peering up at her with wide brown eyes.

She immediately recognized him as Robin Hood's son. What was his name?

"Roland?" She tried after searching her memory and the boy's face lit up in a smile. As irritating and insufferable as she found Robin, his son was infinitely more adorable.

She lowered herself down to his eye level, gently reaching out to touch his arm. "What are you doing here, sweetheart?" She asked him softly, peering quickly over his shoulder to see if anyone else was with him. "Does your father know you're here?"

Roland shook his head back and forth quickly. "Why did you leave?" He asked her in a small voice that could have melted a glacier.

She blinked at him, taken aback by his sudden question. "What?"

He turned his head. "You were at the fire with us...why did you leave?"

Regina's heart clenched in her chest and she gaped at him for a few moments, staring back into his curious, innocent eyes and a weird sort of emotion passed through her. She didn't think anyone had noticed, or cared for that matter, that she left once they had returned to their dancing but this sweet little child had.

"I..." She paused and rubbed his arm gently, completely taken in by his sweet expression. "I didn't feel like dancing is all." She explained to him, her tone gentle and kind.

His little brow furrowed. "Why not? It's fun!"

There was that word again and somehow it seemed more acceptable coming from innocent lips. "I know dear...I was just not in the mood."

"Oh..." Roland's face dropped and her heart broke a little at the sight. He pressed his lips together as if in thought and then glanced back up at her hopefully. "Maybe you could dance with me?"

Her breath suddenly was caught in her throat and she was suddenly brought back to a time where another little boy in space-themed pajamas bounced around her living room, his arms extending up towards her, his smile bright as the sun.

_"Dance with me, mommy!" _

It had been her instinct to protect Roland from that flying monkey those few months ago but she always felt there was something more that drew him to her and looking at him now she realized it was because he reminded her so much of Henry. His cheery disposition, the sweet innocence, the bright, hopeful, brown eyes and probably most significantly the way he attached to her, the way he was not afraid of her.

Swallowing thickly and blinking away the tears that pushed at the back of her eyes at the thought of Henry, she knew she couldn't say no to Roland.

She let out a small breath and gave him a small smile. "Let's get you back to your father, alright?"

Roland nodded. "Okay!"

She rose to her feet and held out her hand which Roland eagerly accepted and she smiled down at him. She could not deny how good it felt to have a little hand wrapped in hers again.

She walked him back to the campfire, frowning at how dark it was and how unsafe it was for Roland to be walking out here by himself.

She glanced down at the little boy who toddled happily beside her and was grateful that at least he seemed unafraid.

Once they reached the fire, she pressed her brow together, searching the moving crowd for the thief.

Once he came into view and was close enough, she loudly cleared her throat and he spun around, once again pausing in his dancing. She shot him a soft glare and his brow rose in surprise and the smirk was back on his lips as he walked towards her.

"Change your mind, did you, Majesty?'

"Hardly." She shot back, a chill that had not been present when talking to Roland seeping back into her voice. "I found a little something of yours."

"Oh?" He pressed his brow together and she looked down, gently tugging Roland out from where he hid behind her dress.

The smirk instantly dropped from his face and his eyes widened as he glanced between the queen and his son and then reaching to take him from Regina. "Where did you find him?" He asked her, clutching Roland to his chest.

"He followed me." Regina answered sharply. "You really ought to watch after your son. Whether or not you believe it, Zelena is out there and I doubt she'd be above taking children."

Robin slid his hand into Roland's hair, bringing the boy closer to his chest as he breathed out a relieved, "Thank you." Then he turned to Roland, a stern expression on his face. "Roland," His voice deepened and Roland visibly tensed in his arms, looking up at his father fearfully. "What have I told you about wandering off by yourself, son?"

Roland bowed his head, pouting his lower lip. "It's not good 'cause I could be hurt." He mumbled.

"That's right." Robin said. "You need to tell me when you want to go somewhere, understand?"

"Yes, Papa." Roland whispered and looked back up at him with wide brown eyes. "I'm sorry."

Robin stared at him sternly for another few seconds and then let out a sigh, melting under his son's expression and hugged him gently to his chest, dropping a kiss to his head. "I know, my boy. You just need to be more careful."

"I will, Papa." Roland promised, snuggling into his chest.

Robin glanced over Roland's head to Regina who was watching his son, a soft, affectionate look in her eyes but as she felt his eyes on her, her gaze drifted to him and became colder.

"I cannot thank you enough." He told her earnestly.

"Well," She huffed, "I very well couldn't leave him in the woods by himself now could I? I am not heartless."

His lips twitched up in a small, warm smile. "I hardly think you are M'lady."

She was ready with a quip to defend herself but was stunned into momentary silence by the quiet honesty in his tone.

At her silence his smile widened, his eyes twinkling in amusement and then she frowned.

Roland took the opportunity of this silence to lift his head off his father's chest and speak. "I wanted 'Gina to dance with me, Papa."

Both Robin and Regina turned to him in surprise at the ease of how the nickname rolled out of his mouth. Robin briefly glanced to Regina to see her reaction to the name and smirked at how she looked almost flattered. She certainly didn't look offended in the least.

"Well," Robin cleared his throat, bringing Regina's attention back to him and she pressed her lips together silently at the smirk on his lips, "I do believe he has made a request. Do you dare deny a child?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at him for a moment and then remembered that Roland was present and was currently watching her with hopeful eyes.

The thought of rejecting the offer once again was her first instinct but then she thought of the look on Roland's face if she did paused her.

Roland was not Henry and in no way was her son...but he was a child...a child who had taken to her and she had a hard time trying to deny him such a simple request.

She pressed her lips together, knowing she would have to deal with the smug look on the thief's face, and let out a slow breath through her nose.

"One dance." She told them, focusing her attention on Roland to keep her gaze soft and Roland's face lit up in a smile.

Immediately he threw his arms out toward her and Regina quickly glanced to Robin, who smirking, nodded his approval and she reached out to take Roland from him.

Avoiding Robin's gaze she walked past him and around the crowd, not wanting to get involved with the rest of them but still heeding Roland's request, standing off to the sidelines.

She lowered Roland onto the ground and he immediately reached for both her hands, giving her a gentle tug so he could better reach her. He then started to twist his little body in time to the music, a smile over taking his face.

Regina watched him in bemusement, her lips twitching slightly but she was still holding back.

It took about thirty seconds for Roland to realize that she wasn't moving along with him and he stopped, looking up at her pleadingly. "Come on, 'Gina!"

No one had ever called her anything but Regina and she never thought a nickname would suit her but coming from Roland's lips it melted her heart.

She quickly glanced over to the crowd and felt a slight relief that they all seemed too involved to notice she was there. She caught Robin's gaze, quickly rolling her eyes at his smile and then deciding to ignore him, turned back to his son.

He let go of her hands and started to clap his together, bouncing on his heels. "Like this!" He told her as if she didn't know how.

Fighting every thought telling her not to, telling her to get out of there, she started to tap her foot and move her torso back and forth and Roland, thrilled to see her moving, squealed happily and started to copy her movements.

She nearly rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation. What had she gotten herself into?

She had made a promise to Roland and no matter of foolishness would make her put that sad look upon his face if she broke it.

She allowed a small smile to tease her lips as Roland started to hop up and down, circling around her, clapping his hands together wildly, mimicking the dance moves of the men around the fire.

Little by little, the world around her began to fade and all she saw was the cute little boy having the time of his life with _her _and without even realizing it, started to get more into the music herself.

She let out a little gasp of surprise as Roland suddenly grabbed her hands and tugged her into moving with him, both of them moving in around and around in a small circle.

The sound of his pure, innocent laughter pierced the air and brought a smile to her lips and even a small laugh of her own.

Being with Roland, sharing this moment with him, reminded her of what she had become over the last ten years: a mother. Not the Queen, not a witch, just Regina and though they were back in the land where she was both of those things, for this moment, she could forget all of that.

From several feet away, Robin watched with a smile on his lips. At first he wasn't sure how the queen would take to his son's request as she seemed completely put off of the idea of dancing just before. At first she looked uncomfortable and even insecure as she looked around the crowd, possibly searching for their reaction but once Roland really started to get her involved he could see the chains that were holding her down starting to break lose. She started to move, she started to smile and then much to his delight, she started to laugh.

Despite the front that she liked to put up as being the Evil Queen, or at least a no nonsense Queen, as he personally didn't see any evil in her, there were times when he could see the real woman that she was underneath.

It was after a few more minutes of allowing Regina and Roland to dance together and watching Regina until she seemed as at ease as she possibly could be, that he made a bold decision and one he would hope would pay off.

He approached them quietly, the smile never leaving his lips and then once Roland was directly in front of him, reached out, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Regina glanced up as Roland suddenly stopped and found Robin smiling over at her, his other hand extended out towards her. "Mind if I cut in?"

Her smile started to fade and she was about to protest when Roland giggled and grabbed her hand, placing it in his father's. A shock of warmth flooded from her hand to the rest of her body as soon as her hand was placed in his and then he was grinning at her.

He slowly started to pull her towards the crowd and her eyes widened and she took a step back, eyeing the crowd warily.

Dancing with Roland was one thing but joining them was a whole nother…one she was not ready for.

_Absolutely not. _She thought but the words never made it to her lips and she continued to stare at the crowd, her stomach twisting as a few started to notice Robin trying to lead her over.

"Don't worry about them."

She gasped silently as his voice was suddenly near her ear and quickly turned to face him, about to berate him for being so close but….he was so close.

His warm, piercing blue eyes bore into hers and the dimples in his cheeks from the smile tugging at his lips were too irresistible not to stare at.

"It doesn't matter what they think." He continued his voice warm and honest and he gave her a gentle tug but was yet again met with resistance as she narrowed her eyes skeptically.

"Regina."

She tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped at the way he said her name and the pleading look in his eyes. "Stop worrying about what will be and focus on right now. Have some fun…you deserve that."

She swallowed thickly and debated turning and running at that very moment. She had given Roland his dance, that was all she had promised, that was all she felt she could do but there was something so genuine and so inviting in Robin's eyes that she couldn't quite allow herself to do it.

She allowed him to lead her further into the crowd, a few people scattering out of the way as she neared and once again she was tempted to run.

They didn't want her here. She didn't really want to be here. So why was she?

She let out a gasp as suddenly Robin jumped and pulled her along with him in a prance around the fire. A scowl pulled at her lips and she was this close to threatening to rip his arm off if he didn't release her.

Then he was turning to face her and a smile lit up his face, shining even brighter in the glow of the flames. He momentarily released her hands to throw his in the air, letting out a cry of laughter as he jumped and then reached for her hands again, raising his brow, daring her to join him.

She turned her head, narrowing her eyes and gave a little scoff but her anger was slowly melting into a mild irritation.

She shook her head, averting her gaze from him only to see Roland standing where they had left him, smiling at them, still bouncing happily up and down.

She pressed her lips together and turned back to Robin. "I am going to kill you for this." Her voice didn't even sound convincing to herself and Robin shot her back one of his irritating grins.

"We shall see about that." He answered easily, not bothered by her threat, fake or no.

She rolled her eyes. "This is not an appropriate dress to be dancing in."

For a moment his eyes trailed over her form and then snapped back to her eyes with a smirk. "You seemed to be managing just fine with Roland."

She narrowed her eyes at him and he grinned as they both knew she had lost that point.

"Stop making excuses, Regina and just let go."

She frowned at him. Perhaps that was easy for him to say but letting go was never something she did very well.

"I am not making excuses." She shot back defensively. "You are forcing me into this against my will."

His brow twitched and some form of strange disappoint surged through her as he dropped her hands and took a step away from her, opening his arm. "I am not forcing you to do anything, your Majesty."

She frowned again and realized suddenly that for some reason it stung a little when he didn't call her by her first name.

"You are welcome to leave if you wish." He turned his head, a soft but knowing smirk pulling at his lips. "But I think you want to stay."

"How could you possibly know what I want?" She snapped.

"You're a lot easier to read than you think." He answered softly and her eyes widened. He once again stepped in closer and looked directly into her eyes and she swallowed thickly, trying to concentrate a glare on him but she could feel her expression wasn't as cold as she'd like.

He didn't elaborate further, his expression told her enough and it unsettled her. She couldn't remember a time when someone had been able to look right through her and into her very soul. (Something at the back of her mind nudged her and told her she could remember a time, a very long time ago, but she wouldn't dare herself to go there.)

His open arm turned in towards her and he extended his palm out, inviting her in, leaving the choice up to her.

A large part of her told her to run, that she didn't want to be here and that this whole thing was ridiculous.

Yet there was something so warm and open about his expression and it paused her. He genuinely wanted her to be there, to dance with him and that was about the first time anyone had invited her anywhere out of something other than fear or obligation.

She didn't want to give in, to surrender, to admit that he was right and that perhaps she did want to stay. Her defenses fought hard but there was something about his gentle expression that crept right past it and it was a new feeling for her. To actually feel comfortable enough around someone to even think about letting her defenses down. Henry was the only person in her life who she allowed that with.

She was finding more and more that he surprised her with every action. He was not afraid to stand up to her, to fight back against her nasty comments, yet he also looked at her like she wasn't a queen and not in a disrespectful way either.

He was irritating but he also intrigued her.

Her eyes fell to his hand, large and relaxed and inviting and she narrowed her eyes for a moment. Then her eyes flickered back to his eyes and without a word she brushed past him.

Despite the noise of the music and people shouting she could have sworn she heard him sigh and then she paused.

Out of his sight, a small smirk tugged at the corner of her lips and she lifted her hand above her head and with a small wave of her hand, she was surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke.

Seeing the colored smoke, Robin turned and a few surrounding them stopped to look and when the smoke cleared, Regina was still standing there now dressed in a more free flowing but still very regal dress.

She spun around to face him, quickly taking in the stares of the people around them and then focused her attention back on Robin.

She got an odd satisfaction out of the way his lips were parted and his eyes widened as they swept over her and then finally locked gazes with her.

She raised one brow. "If I have to do this I may as well do it right."

Then a smile spread across his lips. It wasn't smug but warm and bright and shining with a pure joy and it caused that weird twisting in her stomach again.

He briefly sucked in his lower lip between his teeth and then he cleared his throat and bowed in a flourish before offering his hand to her once more. "M'lady?"

Her gaze shot down to his hand and stared at it for a long moment. It was now or never and if she did this there was no backing out of it. Inhaling sharply she decided to, for once, push that nagging feeling aside and her hand shot out to take his.

Another smile crossed his lips as his fingers curled around hers and he led her in toward him.

She squinted slightly at the sudden questioning in his eyes and only realized what it was for as his other hand brushed lightly against her hip.

She'd never admit it but her heart leapt at the contact. She raised her brow silently but made no move to protest and he took it as a sign to continue. His fingers spread out against her hip and his grip tightened and unfamiliar warmth shot through the place of contact to the rest of her body.

It seemed like ages that they just stood there, their bodies practically touching, staring into each other's eyes.

Then without a warning, Robin grinned and took off to his left, dragging a gasping queen with him.

"Robin!" She cried only then realizing she had never said the thief's actual name before and liking the way it sounded on her tongue.

The sound of Robin's laughter filled her ears and his grip tightened on her as he pulled her even closer, stabilizing her as she tried to catch her balance from the sudden movement.

Her first instinct was to try and pull away – she may have agreed to this but no one would be pulling her around like some ragdoll. Her hand flew to his chest in an attempt but she soon realized, as he spun them around the fire, she could see nothing but the blurry bodies and the glow of the fire around them.

She ground her teeth together. "Robin." She lowly growled his name and at seeing her look, he slowed down.

"I will definitely kill you for that." She snapped and he chuckled in response.

There he went again, surprising her. What was it with him?

They soon found a steady, synonymous rhythm of which they were both content with.

The crowd parted as the queen and the thief made their way around, now lining the outer circle as Regina and Robin moved within the inner circle closest to the fire.

Roland laughed and clapped happily from the sides and eventually was taken in to join the fun by Little John.

Robin smiled as he briefly caught sight of his son dancing with his best friend and then returned his attention to Regina.

Slowly but surely the stern mask she had been trying to keep on began to slip away and he could see the hint of a smile on her lips and a light in her eyes.

He decided right then it was going to be his goal of the night to get this woman to laugh.

"Hold on, your Majesty." He warned and her brow furrowed and before she had a chance to protest or question, he picked up their speed again, spinning them in tighter circles.

His warning had helped her and she was able to catch up to him instantly but her hand bunched his shirt in a fist, her fingers unwillingly brushing against his bare chest and she momentarily gave him a stern look before his bright grin slowly started to melt it away.

Before she knew it, just as before with Roland, the world began to fade away. She forgot about the crowd, she forgot they were in the Enchanted Forest, she forgot they were under threat from Zelena, she forgot the pain of losing Henry. All she could hear was the music surrounding them and the sound of his laughter, all she could see was his smile, the joy on his face as they danced, all she could feel was the heat of the fire and the warmth of his body against hers.

Robin hadn't taken his eyes off of her, watching in delight as Regina the Queen seemed to disappear and was replaced with the woman he knew had been hiding underneath.

He had always found her to be a very beautiful woman but like this, so free…she was absolutely stunning.

The last few months she had constantly berated him, constantly insulted him and belittled him and he found amusement out of that verbal sparring with her. She was bold and audacious and now he could see this other side of her and he was starting to realize this was someone he would like to spend more time with.

His heart swelled in his chest as she seemed to finally break free of any lasting resistance and her lips pulled back in a full toothed smile and an equal smile crossed his face as he laughed in delight.

The sound brought Regina's eyes to him and for a moment he thought she'd revert back but her dark eyes shone in amusement.

They continued to dance for as long as the musicians played…it could have been minutes, it could have been hours, neither of them could keep track as they got lost in the moment.

He twirled with her, spun with her and jumped with her, waiting for the sound of her glorious laughter and thinking it would never come but realizing in the end, just to see her smile was victory enough.

Then as the music came to a swell, nearing its end, Robin dared to slip his arm around her waist and lift her just slightly off the ground. A gasp escaped her lips and her hands flew to his shoulders to steady herself even though he could easily support her weight and as he spun her twice, once the panicked look was gone from her face, that beautiful sound he longed to hear finally escaped her lips as she tilted her head back.

He lowered her back down as the musicians stopped playing with a few final strong notes and the crowd around them burst out into cheers and applause.

Somehow her arms had slipped lightly around his neck and their bodies were now pressed together with no space between them. Both of them panted heavily as they stared into each other's eyes, unable to look away, smiles pulling at their lips.

Her face was flushed, her lips parted, eyes widened and shining up at him. His eyes flickered down to her lips and at the loss of eye contact she finally realized how close they actually were and released him, stepping back slowly.

His eyes trailed back up to her eyes curiously and she looked a little wary as if she was beginning to be sucked back into reality but there was still a small smile on her lips.

He smiled at her warmly. "Why your Majesty…is that a smile, I see?"

Her lips parted and her brow twitched as if considering a reply and then she pressed her lips together, narrowing her eyes, her smile turning to a smirk.

"There is one thing I'll give to you, thief…you certainly know how to make your own fun."

He grinned back at her, more than thrilled with that response. He had succeeded in making the cold-hearted queen enjoy herself.

Both turned their heads as the musicians once again started to play another uplifting tune and Robin turned back to her with a smirk, a hopeful glint in his eye as he held out his hand.

"Care for another dance?"

This time she didn't even have to consider. She softly bit her lip and raised her brow, letting out a light chuckle before she grabbed his hand and this time pulled him into the dance.

He stumbled on his feet and then laughed as he was quickly swept up with her.

Come tomorrow, she'd pretend this never happened. She'd put her walls back up and treat Robin like the thief she thought he was but for right now she allowed herself this moment, because for this moment, she was finally happy.


End file.
